Work machines, such as mining trucks, typically include a left axle, a right axle, and a differential assembly which mechanically couples the right and left axle. The differential assembly allows the right and left axles to rotate at different speeds relative to one another as the work machine is driven in a curved path.
The differential assembly includes a number of components such as side gears, pinion gears, and bearing assemblies which are contained within a housing. The housing is mounted on a pair of exterior bearing assemblies which allow the housing to rotate when the differential assembly is utilized, i.e. when the work machine is driven in a curved path.
Adequate lubrication of the aforementioned components (e.g. the bearing assemblies) is an important factor in maintaining the proper operation of the differential assembly. Typically, "splash lubrication" is utilized to lubricate the components of the differential assembly. "Splash lubrication" involves transferring oil from a static oil bath located on the exterior of the housing into the interior of the housing through channels defined in the side walls of the housing. Specifically, as the housing is rotated, a portion thereof is dipped into the static oil bath. As the housing is dipped into the static oil bath, oil is transferred therefrom into the interior of the housing via the channels defined in the side walls of the housing. Once located within the housing the oil can lubricate and cool the components contained therein.
Components located exterior to the housing are also typically lubricated with "splash lubrication". However, in some situations "splash lubrication" will not adequately lubricate these components. In these situations a lube jet is typically located adjacent to the component to be lubricated. These lube jets spray oil onto the component thereby lubricating the same.
A problem with the above described arrangement is that under certain conditions the rotation of the housing generates enough centrifugal force such that oil is forced from the interior of the housing, through the channels, and back into the static oil bath. Therefore, under these conditions, the components contained within the housing are essentially being run without any lubrication. Running the components without lubrication is detrimental to the differential assembly. Another problem with the above described arrangement is that positioning stationary lube jets adjacent to various components exterior to housing is difficult and costly and thus adds to the manufacturing costs of the work machine.
What is needed therefore an arrangement for lubricating a differential assembly of a work machine which overcomes one or more of the above-mentioned drawbacks.